Machine Learning
by Diego Hargreaves
Summary: Marie(Female SS) try to teach Curie what love is. (Rated M for Sexual Contents) [Curie series Part.1]


Perhaps the feelings that we experience when we are in love represent a normal state. Being in love shows a person who he should be. - Anton Chekhov -

After Curie out of Vault 81, Curie felt that the robot's body had limitations in studying science. So Curie took the risk and turned her body into a synth body. After Curie transferred her consciousness to the synth body, Curie began to feel emotions. Curie was very confused at first. But Curie wandered with Marie and learned about human emotions. They went together for a long time, trusting each other. So Curie confesses to the fact that she started to feels love for Emma Marie. Marie accepted Curie's confession. From that moment on, they became more than friends to each other. Marie tries to teach Curie what more than a friend is.

After Marie retake the Castle, only few auto matrons and turrets were guarding Sanctuary Hills. So Marie was walking around Sanctuary Hills with Curie for looking for something useful. And then Curie found small private bunker that her neighborhood 'Jahani' built. "I found something." "What is it?" Marie looked at it and said, "This must be bunker that Jahani built." "Who is Jahani?" "My old neighborhood died when nuclear missile detonated." "Oh…" "Wait a second." Marie brought sledge hammer and broke rusty lock and open the door. Curie and Marie went inside.The basement was small but cozy.

"Hey, Curie." "Yes?" "You must learned a lot about humans as you walked with me, how much you learned about humans?" "Pretty much. But there's still a lot to learn." "Most of them can be seen by just observing, but there are also things that you will have to experience firsthand." "Such as?" Marie was shy to talk about it. Suddenly Marie kissed Curie with the feeling, "Fuck it." Curie was embarrassed. "Did you just feel something?" "I felt something strange but It makes feel good a bit." "The feeling you just felt is something you will have to experience firsthand." "I… want to learn more…" "Really?" "Yes, I am…" "Okay, wait a second." Marie was chained to the door and Marie approached to Curie.

"Close your eyes." Curie closed her eyes. "Then open your mouth a bit." Curie opened her mouth a bit. Marie closed to Curie, grabbed back of Curie's neck, and started to kiss Curie slowly and softly at the same time. Curie stood still. A few seconds later, Marie stopped kiss and asked Curie. "How those it feel, Curie?" "Still feel strange… but good…" "This is just the beginning." "What do you mean?" "You will find out soon." And then Marie started to kiss Curie once again. Curie began to enjoy this moment. Marie took off Curie's jacket. Curie took her lips out of Marie's lips and said, "Is this how humans do it?" Marie applied, "Don't ask anything, just trust me, my love." "Okay"

Marie started to caress Curie from Curie's neck. Curie started making soft moans. And then Marie took off Curie's shirt and Curie's white but bit dirty bra was shown. Curie was ashamed. Marie looked at Curie's face and said, "Don't be shy." Curie nodded. And then Marie started to kiss Curie once again. While Marie kiss Curie, Marie grabbed back of Curie's neck slowly. And Curie placed both of her hands at Marie's waist. A minute later, Marie stopped kiss Curie and said, "Curie, can you turn around?" "Okay" Curie turned around. Marie tied Curie's hair and took off Curie's bra. And then Curie's big breasts. Marie fold it finely and put it on the floor. "Now, look at me." Curie turned around with slightly reddish face.

Marie said, "It's natural to be ashamed of your first experience. Don't be too nervous, leave your body to me." Curie said, "Thanks for advice." Few seconds later, Curie's heart was at ease. "You good?" "Yes" Marie's head was facing Curie's breasts. Marie took breath for few seconds. And then Marie started to suck Curie's left breasts first. Then Curie's head was turned to the ceiling. Curie started to moan. Couple of minutes later, Marie looked at Curie's face while she sucking Curie's left breasts. Curie's face was full of joy. Marie was satisfied. So Marie put her mouth away from Curie's left breasts and moved her mouth to right side.

Curie said, "It makes me…" "Feel so good, doesn't it?" "Yes, let me feel that more." And then Marie started to suck Curie's right breasts. Curie started to moan once again. Marie grabbed Curie's round, thick ass. Couple of minutes later, Marie stopped sucking Curie's right breasts. Marie said, "How are you feeling?" "So good… I think… I can feel this all day…" "I will make you on cloud nine." Marie knelt and looked up Curie. Curie looked down Marie and smiled. Marie also smiled. Marie took off Curie's shoes and socks and put them on the floor.

And then Marie loosened Curie's belt, rolled it up and put it on the floor. Marie grabbed the waist of Curie's pants and looked at her. "Don't be shy this time." "I'm already used to it." Then Marie unzipped Curie's pants and took off her pants. And then Curie's white and bit dirty panties was shown. Marie pushed Curie to bed slowly. Curie lay in bed, Marie knelt on the bed and looked at her. Marie turned her eyes to Curie's pussy. Marie kissed Curie's panties lightly. Then Marie took off Curie's panties. Marie grabbed Curie's wrist and drag to Marie's head. "Curie, can you grab my hair gently?" "Okay, but why?" "Don't ask, just push my head gently when I snap my finger. Okay?" "Okay" Curie grabbed Marie's hair gently. Marie took a deep breath and started to lick Curie's 'synthetic' pussy.

Curie made a loud moan and her body bent. Couple of seconds later, Marie snapped her finger. Curie pressed Marie's head as Marie said. Marie licked Curie's pussy like licking lollipop. Curie felt most extreme pleasure in her life at that moment. Marie started to lick Curie's pussy bit faster. About a minute later, Curie started to feel warm inside of her belly. "Oh my…" Curie couldn't say what she wanted to say because pleasure overwhelmed Curie. Marie kept licked Curie's pussy. "I think… something is… try to coming out…" Marie licked Curie's pussy with all the power.

In tens of seconds later, Curie's body bent really hard. It was a sign that something was coming out of the pussy. Curie's moaning got rough. "Huh… huh…" Marie opened her mouth. Juice came from Curie's pussy. Marie never missed a drop and put it in her mouth. Marie put her index finger and middle finger in Curie's pussy and wiped the remaining ones inside. Marie swallow juice inside of her mouth and said, "Open your mouth, Curie." Curie took a breath and replied, "Okay, my love." Curie opened her mouth and Marie put her fingers in Curie's mouth. Marie said, "Suck it." Curie sucked Marie's fingers. "Don't just swallow it, taste it and swallow it." Curie tasted the juice. "How does it taste?" "Just salty a little bit and a little viscous." "How is it to you?" "Not bad. I want to taste that again later. For scientific reason, of course." "You will."

After they had a good time, they had a rest. Marie ware her cloth and said, "Stay here, Curie. I will be right back." "Okay." Couple of minutes later, Marie returned to the basement with Nuka-Cola in both hands. Marie opened. Marie opened a bottle of cola and handed it to Curie. "Merci(Thank you)" Marie opened her bottle as well and took a sip. "So is this how humans express their love to person that you love?" "Well… technically, Yes. But we usually do this at last." "What do you mean 'Last'?" "Once we get to know each other, we do it by the time we really trust and love each other."

"Oh…" "But we already love each other, aren't we?" "I can't argue with that." "You have already learned the process. You just didn't know." "Did I already learned?" "If the change is fast, you can notice the change, but if the change is slow, you hardly notice it." Curie said, taking in the remaining Nuka-Cola. "Thanks to you, now I know what love really is." "You are welcome." Marie took in the remaining Nuka-Cola.


End file.
